Awaken
by The Foreseer
Summary: One wish. One hope. One dream. One choice. That is the life of a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooo Readers! ;D

For those of you who have come here from my story, "The Three L's," searching for the new and uptaded version, go no further! This is it! Although it follows similiarly to the beginning of "The Three L's," I assure you, it's going to be different:)

Special thanks to all my faithful readers . . . Butter4Evaz, FrostDragon Boy 318, LloydxSunny, Boogalee99, FoundmyIpod (hahaha, don't know who you really are . . . so, lol), sexyandiknowitninjagirl, Nightfrightpony, and iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, to whom I would have never continued "The Three L's" past chapter 1 without their support! Aaaand would have never posted THIS story in an attempt to fix my old one (grins sheepishly).

Have fun reading^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own characters and ideas:)

* * *

-Lifehouse feat. Natasha Bedingfield

 _Look around,_

 _There's no one but you and me,_

 _Right here and now,_

 _The way it was meant to be._

"Jade, really?" A feminine voice teasingly chastised. "It's just the first season of Ninjago."

Celery green eyes nearly bugged out of her skull, disbelief etched all over Jade's face. She sputtered once, twice, before she said, "Just "the first season of Ninjago"? She used air quotes, her brow quirking up incredulity. "Who's the one with the crush on Zane, Lizzy?"

"Hey," Lizzy shot back, a sharp gleam entering her eyes. "At least I don't have a crush on the kid." She flicked her honey blonde hair over her shoulder, grinning cheekily. "You're such a pediphile, I can't believe we're friends."

"Oh shut up nindroid lover," Jade snapped back, a small smile tugging at her lips. "He became older with that tea, remember?"

Lizzy rolled her hazel eyes playfully. "Because, you know, that's so much better."

"It is!" Jade cried out defensively.

The honey blonde hair beauty shook her head, "You think so? A kid in an adult's body?" She ran her finger over a movie shelf, nodding sarcastically. "You're right, Jade. It sounds better when I say it outloud."

"Hmph," Jade grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You always manage to make things sound horrible. You know that?"

"It's called, _reality_. Want me to get you some?"

"Now you're just being mean," Jade pouted, her bottom lip poking out slightly.

She shrugged, finally picking up a movie, "Only because I love you."

Jade watch Lizzy put the movie back before choosing a second one, eyeing it critically. "That doesn't mean you need to be mean to me the whole time."

Lizzy secretly grinned behind her curtain of hair that had fallen forward as she grabbed a third movie. Jade really had no idea how fun it was to push her buttons, "Well, if it honestly upset you, you wouldn't be here with me today."

"Says the girl who didn't want to get her butt out of bed this morning," Jade said, giving her friend a wry smile.

"That's because you kept me awake, making me watch all the _Ninjago_ episodes that have come out on youtube so far, genius," Lizzy snorted, idly touching her puffy eyes covered by a pound of make-up. "I didn't get bags under my eyes from sleeping."

"Right . . . it wasn't because you wanted to watch them with me. I _made_ you." Jade began to wave her arms around menacingly. "Ooo! Better watch out Lizzy, I just might _make_ you buy that movie you're holding in your hands- bibbity bobbity boo!" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

At her words, Lizzy stood straight up, her eyes glossing over. Slowly, she began to walk down the aisle, albeit stiffly at first, carrying a DVD case in her right hand, "Must . . . obey . . . must . . . obey . . ."

Jade laughed at Lizzy's attempt at being a robot, "Okay Einstein."

Lizzy stopped and tossed a smile over her shoulders, giggling, "Aw, come on Jade! That deserved an applause."

To accommodate her, Jade clapped her hands. Moving them in a circle as she gave Lizzy a "round of applause". "Bravo! Bravo, Liz the Magnificent!"

"Now who's the Einstein, wisecrack? Come on, let's go."

"Wait, you're really buying the movie I told you to buy?" asked Jade, recoiling from her friend slightly. "Do you even know what you're holding in your hands?"

Hazel eyes glanced down briefly at the DVD case, "Yeah . . . what? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," Jade said, holding her hands up. "You're right, let's just go."

"What?" Lizzy asked confused, following her dark haired friend to the checkout aisles.

But Jade wouldn't answer. She kept her lips pursed tightly, as if doing so could keep herself from Lizzy's prying gaze. Suddenly, the lights in the store flickered off and on. Off and on. Off and on.

The hair rose on both girl's neck as they heard a little girl's wail a couple of aisles away, scared by the flickering lights. Seconds later, a baby's cry joined in. Next thing the two friends knew, a lady's voice was on the store's speaker, giving an announcement.

"Shoppers, we apologize for this inconveni-"

But she never got to finish. Instead, the store's power went out. Instantly shoppers could be heard crying out and giving exclamations of surprise. Jade and Lizzy couldn't see each other, let alone their hands right in front of their face. Startled, they bumped into each other, and promptly fell on their bums.

"Ow, Jade . . . "

"What? You bumped into _me_ Lizzy!"

"It was my foot you stepped on, _Jade_."

"You grabbed onto me!"

A voice in the next aisle, distinctively male, shouted at the two friends, "SHUT UP! Who cares who fell on who!"

Lizzy and Jade felt there cheeks flush in embarrassment. But it was Lizzy who gave the man a piece of her mind, "We weren't even talking that loud!"

"You talk like a deaf woman . . . woman!"

Lizzy grumbled under her breath, mumbling something about a "clever" comeback when a chill suddenly wafted through the store. It came like death- silent, cold, and bitter. Even the air hurt to breath.

"The hunt is on," a raspy voice echoed through the store's darkness. "We're coming for you Jade and Elizabeth . . . _we're coming_."

The two friend's mouths were agape. What- how- who-? The whole store erupted into shrill screams from the threat and carts could be heard crashing into each other as customers tried to find their way out through the front doors. The children's cries were louder now, bouncing down aisles, vibrating their voices.

" _We're coming for you._ "

The lights turned back on.

* * *

Please review all my lovelies! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Whether you want it or not readers, here's chapter 2! I'm not fixing it anymore so if anyone sees a mistake, a part that doesn't flow well, or come upon a scene that doesn't make sense, feel free to point it out:)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own **nothing** except my own OC's and story line.

* * *

"Ever get that feeling something big is about to happen?" Jay asked his friends over breakfast in the bounty's dining room.

"Sure," said Kai around a mouth full of cold cereal, "We need to defeat Garmadon, and now the Overlord."

Jay shook his head, "No, well, I mean yes- but, this feeling is . . . different."

Zane nodded in agreement, looking up from his empty plate to stare calmly at his 'brothers', "I too, have had this . . . _feeling,_ over the past week."

Kai shot Cole a look from the corner of his eye, trying in hopes of what he hoped looked like, _please say you don't know what they're talking about_. But Cole played with the eggs on his plate, ignoring the questioning gazes sent his way. The team, sensing Cole's hesitation, leaned forward eagerly.

Seeing this from the corner of his eyes, Cole deliberately made sure to speak slowly. He wanted to make sure he had their undivided attention as he spoke. "Now that you mention it, I've been feeling a bit off myself."

Kai's stomach twisted into knots at this revelation. "Great, awesome," Kai said bitterly. He had no idea what his teammates were talking about. The "feeling" to him could be anything from having to take a dump to getting punched in the face. Both throbed and were distinctly uncomfortable.

Suddenly the dining room doors slide open with a bang, revealing a sleep deprived green ninja. Lloyd looked awful, his usual bright amber brown eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. His dark tan skin was sickly white and hair hung into his cross of vision. Even his clothes were disheveled, rumpled every place imaginable.

Caught in the middle of chewing, Jay choked on his bite, "Lloyd, you look terrible!"

The green ninja frowned, pulling his irritated expression into a sneer, "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Zane asked calmly, having better control hiding his true emotions.. "Were you having visions again?"

This had happened before. Lloyd had woken in the middle of the night weeks ago, telling Sensei Wu of a nightmare he'd had, scared out of his mind. Their teacher had been shaken up after hearing the dream and told Lloyd he had the Gift of Sight. Unfortunately Wu had instructed Lloyd not to tell the rest of the team about the vision for safety reasons. The original four ninja's had decided to let it go . . . for the time being.

Lloyd grimaced and he shifted his weight uncomfortably, "I uh, well . . ." He paused, scratching behind his neck in embarrassment and finally asked, "Do you guys feel like something is going to happen soon?"

"Yes, we were just having a discussion about it," Cole said honestly, nodding his head to gain a confirmation from everyone.

"Oh yeah," Jay volunteered, noticing Kai scowling. "Kai especially-"

Cole cut the rest of Jay's sentence off with a glare, noticing a mischievous glint in the blue ninja's eyes. Nodding to Kai's sour expression, Cole shook his head at Jay mouthing, _Don't go there_. Kai's cinnamon brown eyes were dark, a clear warning sign those around him. It was equivalent to Kai holding a sign that read, 'I _will_ bite you'. Seeing this, Jay gave Cole a sheepish grin, his blue eyes apologetic.

Lloyd didn't notice this however and his face instantly relaxed at his teammates words, "Oh good. I was thinking-"

"You were thinking what, my nephew?"

The careful question cut across the table like a knife through butter. All five pairs of eyes turned towards Sensei Wu, shocked at seeing him suddenly sitting at the table, a teacup in hand. He kept his gray eyes down in false disregard, making a show of sipping his tea demurely.

When no one made a move to speak, shocked that their teacher had sneaked in without their notice, Sensei Wu said coolly, "Anytime would be good Lloyd."

Jay looked at his teammates, incredulous. He waved uncontrollably at their teacher, mouthing, _How did he get in here?_ Cole shrugged, equally mistified.

Staring at Jay's wild hand gestures to avoid looking at Wu, Lloyd said, "I was thinking nothing uncle."

"Hm," Wu hummed, bringing Lloyd's attention to him. Instantly Lloyd regretted it, seeing the disappointment shining in Wu's eyes. "If you wish to keep it a secret my nephew, I will respect it."

Lloyd sighed, he hated when his uncle looked at him like that. Submitting defeat, his shoulders drooped, "I-" He hesitated, looking at Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane and rephrased what he was about to say. "It's," Lloyd grimaced, "about _them._ "

"I see," said Sensei Wu gently, setting down his teacup and stroking his beard. "Are you completely certain?" Lloyd nodded, his face grim.

Sitting back in his chair, Cole crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles bulging beneath his clothes. He scrutinized Lloyd and Wu carefully, being sure to memorize each detail of their expressions. Lloyd looked close to death and he was shaking slightly- from fatigue or panic- Cole would go with the latter. Sensei Wu was harder to depict, but in the end, Cole knew Wu was filled with dread. So whatever it was they were talking about must be important and . . . not Sensei's cup of tea.

Kai on the other hand, kept glancing suspiciously back and forth from Lloyd to Wu, and then back again. He was getting antsy, being kept in the dark for so long. _What were they talking about?_ Jay went along with the fire ninja, leaning forward, as if doing so he could read their minds. But Zane figured it out first, always the observant one. Cole mentally shook his fist at the nindroid, cursing Zane's sharp eyes.

"Sensei, is this about Lloyd's vision?"

Wu bent his head over his tea and closed his eyes, "I knew it wouldn't be long before I had to tell you of the prediction."

"What prediction?" Jay asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. "You mean defeating the Overlord?"

"Lloyd," Wu said, gesturing to his nephew. "Tell them about your vision."

Lloyd took a step forward, "I-"

Nya dashed into the room just then, panting and clutching her chest, "Someone's attacking Ninjago . . . we have to go."

At the news, Cole stood up, pulling his mask over his face. He readily apologized to Wu, bowing at the waist, "I'm sorry sensei, we have to-"

Sensei Wu stopped the earth ninja, holding up a hand, "No need to explain Cole, I understand. Go, protect the city." Cole bowed deeper. "Thank you sensei.".

"Come on guys," Cole called to his team, racing out the door. " _Ninjaaaagoooo_!"

The chorus of ' _Ninjaaaagoooo!'_ broke the air as Kai, Jay, and Zane followed their leader. Quickly changing, they pulled their respectable masks over their faces and grabbed their weapons. Lloyd watched them go, already knowing he wasn't allowed to come because he wasn't properly trained yet. He groaned out loud as he watched his friends dive off Destiny's Bounty side and disappear.

"It's not fair," Lloyd grumbled to his uncle. "I'm The Green Ninja. I should be out there with them!."

"All in due time nephew," Wu reminded Lloyd. "All in due time."

* * *

I love you all! *hands out cookies* (::) (::)

Review please^^

 **Kai:** *Pops out of the story frowning in disappointment* Are you seriously trying to _bribe_ your readers with cookies to review?

 **Me:** *Tries to shove Kai back into the story* Wha-? *smiles nervously* I would never, ever, ever-"

 **Kai:** *Struggles to get out of my hold and starts yelling* YOU ARE! You so are! Oh I am SO telling your mom!

 **Me:** *panics* NYA! I NEED HELP! *continues to fight Kai* . . . Just get back in there . . . you little . . .

 **Lloyd:** *Come out of the story* O- _kay_! Nothing to see here folks! If you could just press that button down in the corner . . . yeah, that one . . . the one that reads REVIEW, you can leave while you still have a chance.

 **Me:** *still struggling*Nyyyyyyyaaaaaaa! Hurry up!


End file.
